Even if you don't have a heart, I'll still care
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: YAY! Finally, the second part is finished! And no, I will not be able to write more of this. That's why its also the last part of this story. DGMxZONE
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Even though you don't have a heart, I'll still care for you**

Author: Dragon's Clan

Pairing/Characters: AllenxRobin, and other characters that might be mentioned in here. I wanted to do a crack!pairing of AllenxRobin, somehow I think that they looked cute together. I'm sure some people will agree as well. I'm thinking of making this story with only two chapters, this is probably the first one.

Note: I do not own Allen, General Cross, Mana nor any of the characters from D. Gray-man, Robin, Julia, and also General Cross from 'Zone', man, this is confusing, both are made by the same author Katsua Hoshino. In this story, I'm going to say Robin is a boy, but the soul is a she, so I'm going to refer to her as a she.

**Even though you don't have a heart, I'll still care for you pt.1**

**

* * *

**

That day, it was the same as that time. Allen thought as he looked at the sky that was blanketed with white clouds, unlike inside the Ark. That time, he was found by General Marian Cross, and began to go into training as an exorcist. In order to bring peace to those people who are trapped souls. It was really scary that his master, announced that he has a brother, and ironically, people just called him General Cross to the Black Order, bringing an apprentice to the Black Order. (Me: Sounds familiar, doesn't it?)

For all he know, there is no doubt that Lavi and Kanda would probably find a new nickname for the new exorcist that is about to come today. Most likely it will be started by Kanda, and soon Lavi will use that nickname to call that new exorcist. Why his master announces those things at the last second, he never knew. Allen decided best for him to meet the new exorcist that is until his right eye sensed there is an akuma, and is coming closer to the organization. He rushed to that spot, with his Clown Crown form, ahead of the gatekeeper, before it began to scan the new exorcist, and was met with a sight that widens his eyes. The new exorcist widen his eyes as well, the near uncanny resemblance wasn't what made his eyes widen but the scar that was dragged down towards the chin, with what looks like a seal to escape from the Millennium Earl's clutches, and to not transform into an akuma. It has a half moon and a full star and almost similar to his but it is a pentacle. He wasn't surprised that General Cross's brother wasn't there, like brother like brother. However, no matter how he looked, this person is definitely an akuma, but why? Why the akuma hadn't transformed yet and started attacking him?

"Um hi, my name is Robin. I'm the new exorcist here." He needs to know about that person, wanting to know why this person isn't attacking him like the akumas he met before.

"Mines Allen Walker, nice to meet you." After both the exorcists shake their hands, Allen could tell that the there is something odd about her arm, but the same light feeling of it was similar to the innocence, the innocence side with this akuma who never killed, he mused.

"Let's see if the gatekeeper gives an okay for you to come in." (Allen)

"Gatekeeper?" Robin echoed, she didn't know who is the gatekeeper, until she met the huge front face at the front door. Ironically, the same thing happened. The gatekeeper thought that Robin was an akuma, the gatekeeper had no idea how right he is Allen mussed, and Komuin 5 appeared with the supervisor. Unluckily is that Lenalee is out on a mission, Kanda as well, Lavi was held hostage in the Library with the Bookman. So it looks like Allen needs to explain some things before it gets worse, as well handle in the destruction of Komuin 5. With that settled with Chief Supervisor Reever after destroying Komuin 5, and was able to get away from the octopus gun once again, Allen was able to explain to everyone that Robin was the new exorcist. Robin, who was confused since she was new and her master didn't inform her, except saying a guy named Komui Lee, right before he went to another place and start to hunt for more innocence, started to ask Allen questions about what happened.

"So, who was that guy before?" Robin asked as she continue to cautiously glance back incase Komui appears again. Allen sighed as he continued to be a guide for Robin and show her around the Order.

"That's Komui Lee, older brother of Lenalee Lee, he has a big sister complex." Allen glance back and saw a surprised look on Robin's face, which made him confused and wonder if Robin knew Lenalee.

"Lenalee? Does she work in Japan?" (Robin)

"Huh, what do you mean?" That question confused Allen, the Lenalee he knows, works in the Order with Komui as an exorcist. Seeing that confused face on the albino's boy face, Robin shook her head and began to think that it is probably another Lenalee, not the one that she knows.

"Nothing, I probably mistaken her for someone else." After hearing the reply, Allen shrugged his shoulders and continued to show Robin around the Order, and then both stopped in the courtyard for some time to rest, besides it is a nice night and it would be sad to waste it.

"Its really weird that well..." Allen trailed off as both him and Robin look at each other, its a wonder that they look alike, except for the scar, the weapon, and the hair style.

"You mean that we look almost alike, like twins?" Robin smiled, somehow Allen began to blush and wondered if he is blushing because of him seeing the true soul inside Robin, or it is the way that the smile looks very cute on Robin, the latter thought somehow disturbed him but what's odd is that he didn't mind that thought.

"Yes." Although it is very uncanny of how both of them look alike, he couldn't help but agreed with it.

"Yeah I agreed with you." Allen was still a bit nervous, but decided to ask the question he has been wondering over the time when he met Robin at the entrance of the Black Order.

"Are you an akuma?"From the bluntness of his question, he could tell that Robin was shocked and surprised to hear that question. A flash of suspicion appeared on Robin's face, before it was plastered by a fake smile that hid behind the mask Allen knew all too well.

"How?" Robin asked, her voice did not waver but Allen can sense that there is suspicion laced in her voice.

"My right eye, it can sense and detects akuma." He replied, just like he didn't really care or rather its normal for him to see them.

"I see, is that why you have that pentacle on your forehead?" Robin questioned and pointed to the scar on his face, which Allen let out a bittersweet smile from remembering who gave him that scar and for what purpose

"Yes, it was cursed by my father, when I turned him into an akuma. That's how I am able to see akumas nowadays." An awkward silence filled in between them, Robin felt a bit guilty since that scar on Allen's face was there because of something personal, and she may have brought up some bad memories. She somehow can tell that he was actually a nice boy, didn't mean to do something bad. Not only that, but she can see the sadness in his eyes and decided to get Allen focus on something else, than that memory of how he got cursed.

"See that scar on my face?" That snapped Allen out of trance, Robin felt mixed emotions, one is relieve for being able to get Allen's attention from the memory that hurt him the most, the other is bittersweet because she also lost someone precious to her. As Robin pointed to the scar on her face, Allen nodded at getting his attention.

"Yeah?"(Allen)

"I turned my older sister into an akuma s-"(Robin)

"Wait, you turned your older sister into an akuma?" From Robin's point of view, she was surprised to hear that question and see Allen's serious face.

"That's right, why?" (Robin)

"Is that why you are..."(Allen)

"The opposite sex by the soul, and not the body?" Right after Robin finished the question that Allen asked, awkward silence filled in, that proves that Allen really can see the souls of akumas.

"Yeah, but who are you really?"Allen asked, he knew that the body of Robin is a boy, but the soul of the body is a girl, he doesn't know the name of the soul.

"Here, I'll make it easier. My name is actually Julia, and I'm wearing the skin of my younger dead brother, Robin. The scar on my face is actually a seal on my face was made by my master, General Cross, to not turn into an akuma, and be able to not be in control by the Millennium Earl." Robin explanation as Allen nodded for understanding the explanation of how she got the scar and how she becomes an akuma, it certainly explains the reason why Robin hadn't attacked him as an akuma he thought.

"So the arm?"Allen asked, even though it gives a light feeling, there is also another aura that filled it, like it didn't belong to Robin in the first place, but to someone else more powerful and gave it to Robin because she wanted it.

"Was given by my master, he implanted it to me with some help." (Robin)

"You're master must be nicer than mine." After Allen's reply, Robin instantly shuddered and placed a weak smile, the memories of her time with her master were not pleasant.

"I wouldn't recommend it being an apprentice to him, since he said that if he finds the ultimate innocence, he'll just implant to replace his arm. He smokes as well, blunt, although wise, and sarcastic. Also when he takes items with him to bed, the next day he left, he usually forgets those important items and left them behind, and I have to bring it to him after I track him down in another country, after that he usually blames me. He once left the Abadon, it is innocence, with the shape of a dagger, and forgot to take it with him. I nearly freaked out at that time, because before I was able to return it, I ended up battling with akumas and The Millennium Earl, used the Abadon during the battle, and it ended up with a crack, even though its all in one piece, and when I give it back to him, I don't really want to describe it anymore, that memory is too how do you say it?" Robin explained with a pained face, and Allen winced that he suddenly changes his mind about his view of Robin's master, okay maybe Robin's Master Cross was really similar to Allen's own master, General Cross.

"Demented?" He finished the sentence with a pained face as well he just hoped that Robin's Master Cross doesn't live here.

"Yeah, that's the word." Wanting to forget her own memories, she hadn't thought about what Allen's General Cross personality like, she hoped that it isn't similar to her own Master Cross, but as fate had it, it didn't change it.

"So what about yours?" Robin asked, and was surprised when she was faced Allen who held a mix of a grim, pained, and a bit of black (A/N: Me: Allen, remind me when you turn black, ok? Allen: Why? Me: Although its very amusing to see you get revenge through games, I would like to be one of those people who didn't get caught in a crossfire.) faced, and she mused if the memories of Allen's General where anywhere near similar to the painful memories of her own master.

"Mines a womanizer, sarcastic, narcissist, lazy, drunk, also a smoker, and one of the most powerful exorcists, not only that but I have to pay a large amount of debt." He replied bluntly, giving a short detail about what his master is like, which Robin sweatdropped.

"He sounds almost like mine, except for being a womanizer, lazy, and the debt part."After they sighed, and thoughts pass through their minds under the night sky, that is until they remembered that both Cross are actually brothers, in meaning of twins. Both Allen and Robin winced and decided to ask each other if their masters are actually different or similar.

"Don't tell me, does he have long red hair and a black hat?" (Robin)

"Yeah, with a white mask." (Allen)

"Mine one has a white cross on his face." (Robin)

"Please don't tell me he is staying here, one General Cross is enough, but two? I don't think I can handle it." (Allen)

"Neither can I." Both sighed, that's when Robin remembered that she haven't ask how Allen got his arm like this.

"So how did you get your arm?" Robin looked at Allen and didn't expect to see him having a sad smile on his face while looking up at the stars.

"I was born with it." Allen replied, Robin felt sorry for Allen, because she knew what people will think of him, after her first experience in being forced to cross dress as a waitress.

"Then you were left on the streets?" Robin asked, and kind of felt stupid when she asked the question, and put a comforting hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Yeah." (Allen)

"I'm sorry." Allen put his hand over hers, the one on his shoulder as he reminisce the person who helped get out of it.

"Don't worry about it. Mana took care of me, he's like a father to me." (Allen)

"Mana?" (Robin)

"The name of my father." (Allen)

"The one who cursed you was Mana-san?" Robin understands who comes and offers the sorrowful person to bring that person back from the dead, the transformation of an akuma and how akuma can come to be, since she is an akuma herself, she knows what happen and gave a comforting squeeze on Allen's shoulder.

"Yeah." (Allen)

"So then you..." (Robin)

"Ended up experiencing my father's death again, yes." (Allen)

"I'm really sorry, if I bring up those up those sad memories." She really felt stupid in bring up those sad memories and bowed down her head to look away from Allen, that's when she felt a pat on her head that made her look up. Allen told Robin not to worry about it and its really ok, because she really didn't know. Peaceful silence comes in and both of them were able to catch a glimpse of a meteor shower.

"You know we are almost the same." Robin said as she smiled at Allen, in truth, she was really grateful for Allen being with her and look at the night sky with him. She misses this feeling with Robin a lot, she just hopes that he is happy where he is.

"Didn't you just say that?" Allen asked with a confused face as both of them stand up and started to go inside the Order after the meteor shower finished.

"I know. But I'm really glad to meet you." (Robin)

"Yeah."(Allen)

"Allen, try to show your true self okay?"(Robin)

"What?"(Allen)

"Nothing. I think I better see everyone around here, anything I need to know?" (Robin)

"Yeah, watch out for Lavi because he can be sort of a womanizer but he is also a good friend and a Bookman, and also stay out of the way from Kanda, sometimes, he have a bad mood or might mistaken you for me or vice versa. To wake up Komui-san, just say 'Lenalee is getting married', and destroy anything that he say will make our lives easier." (Allen)

"Okay, thanks Allen-kun." Soon Allen was surprised as Robin hugged him, not only that but he was blushing a bit to know that he _is _actually a she by soul. As soon as Robin let go of the hug, she smiled at him.

"Y-your welcome." Still blushing red, Allen swore that he could fry an egg on his face, not noticing that Robin was blushing a bit.

"Ja." Right after Robin said goodbye, Allen stood there, waving unconsciously and was shocked and surprised, he didn't notice Lenalee creeping up behind him.

"So Allen-kun, enjoy the hug?" That sentence scared Allen that it made him jump, he turned around and saw Lenalee, back in a flash from her mission. Somehow he ended up nervous when he saw that smirk on Lenalee and that glint of mischief in her eyes, even though he had been in Black Order for two years, he never know she can do that.

"LENALEE?! When did you?" Somehow that smirk on Lenalee's face didn't disappeared, only widen as she spotted how Allen's face turned red as a tomato at the mention of the hug.

"Few minutes ago, oh by the way, did you just blush? Maybe I should tell this to Nii-san." Lenalee started to smile as she headed for the door of the entrance to Komui's office. After the words sink in, Allen started to chase after Lenalee to stop her from telling it to her own brother. He'll never hear the end of it, if Komui were ever to find out about it.

"LENALEE!" Lenalee stopped with a giggle, couldn't Allen handle a joke, but she guess that she was doing it a bit too seriously and she did almost tell this incident to her brother, but she just smiled and shrugged, leaving the door alone she faced Allen and formed words from her mouth.

"Just kidding. Good luck with confessing to her Allen-kun." The words that hung in the air 'if you make her cry, I'll hurt you really bad' , never spoken, Lenalee can see the spark in Robin's eyes when she saw Allen, after she bid farewell to a blushing Allen, she hoped that Robin was able to heal Allen's soul.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


	2. The Second and Last Part

To those who reviewed:

**Espoirelle:** Thank you so much.

**zenbon zakura: **Aww, thank you!

**EmiTsukiko**: True, but I rather prefer they aren't otherwise it wouldn't be fun pairing them up.

Note: Italics are memories and the normal are the present for this part of the story

Dragon's Clan: As I said before in the previous chapter. I don't own any of D. Gray-man and Zone, nor the characters of them. Somehow, I'm the only one writing a fanfic story about this pairing.

* * *

**Even though you don't have a heart, I'll still care for you pt.2**

Allen dodged the first attack, and the second. Allen used his sword to block the attack that came from the claw of the other one. The claw was aimed for his heart, he wouldn't allow it. But he couldn't attack the person, because he would never raise his hand on this opponent, and his opponent was Robin. He was surprised at first, to see that she was unconscious and was held by the Earl, he growled as the Earl commanded Robin to attack and eliminate Allen. The surprise and shock face of Allen was met with the expressionless Robin when she first attacked.

"ROBIN! Come back to your senses!" Tried as he might to get Robin out of the trance that Earl put the spell over her, he couldn't snapped her out of it. Memories washed over him, about the time he spent with Robin and how he..., however he snapped out of it and tried effortlessly to get Robin out of the trance, but the memories kept coming in anyway.

_After five months of being in the Black Order, Robin was getting used to the fact that she liked it here, it made her feel like she belonged her. She was also able to get used to use to Kanda's insults, being called Shiro-chan by Lavi, or get used to Komui's sister complex. Somehow she was glad that her younger brother wasn't like that. She sorely missed him, and wished in any under circumstances, it'll be different. She was also glad that her real gender identity wasn't revealed by her master, oddly Lenalee, who also found out but kept it a secret, and Allen. Her thoughts soon stray towards Allen about having not seen him in a week since that mission. Not only that, but Allen was her first friend here, and even though she called him 'Allen-kun', Allen calls her 'Robin-san', even though she insisted not to and just call her 'Robin'. She mused as she remembered her very first meeting with him and was glad that he was her very first true friend being able to understand the past of hers, she giggled at the memory of Allen's red face when she hugged him after giving her a warning about her first time at the Black Order. She truly missed his cheerful voice. Speaking of the devil, there was Allen running towards her in the hallways of the Black Order. "Robin-san! Matte!" _

_As soon as Robin stops and waited for Allen to catch up to her, she let Allen catch his breath. Curious took over her as she wondered what made Allen wanted to search for her. "What is it Allen-kun?" _

_"I need your help." He panted, that made her wonder if there was a mission that requires her being there, she had no idea how accurate it was._

_"Sure, what can I do?" She asked, as Allen motioned for her to come closer so he could whisper the mission to her ear. After a moment, Robin let the words sink in, and soon the whole hall shook with a scream._

_"YOU WANTED ME TO DRESS UP AS A GIRL BECAUSE KOMUI-SAN FORCED YOU TO GO TO A BALL THAT REQUIRES BOTH OF US TO GO UNDERCOVER TO PROTECT HER MAJESTY?!" Poor Allen, although he plug his ears because of the outburst, he can still hear his ears ringing. Sadly Robin sweatdropped, okay maybe she over did it. But what Allen required her to do if she agreed to go__, it sort of surprised her. Although her soul is a girl and the body was a boy, the real Robin would probably died in embarrassment. Not only that, but she has to cross dress again, the reminder made her a bit miserable because the boss kept forcing her to work hard__ and that this mission seems really important__. Suddenly she noticed that there is a crowd of confused looks towards them. __Somehow, she really hoped that they didn't hear the first part of that outburst._

_The crowd of confusion dispersed as soon as Allen recovered and signaled her to be quiet. "Not so loud. And yes, I was forced but I need a partner." There were many girls here that are willing to help, and Robin hope she can escape from being involved in this mission._

_"What about Lenalee-chan?" That was her first suggestion, but Allen said the answer with a deadpan look._

_"Komui-san will kill me." Alright, she had forgotten about the sister complex._

_"Miranda-chan?"_

_"Too nervous." Somehow, Robin knew that Allen would say that and its true that Miranda can be a bit too panic and too nervous. The only person who can calm her was probably Noise Marie. Somehow she knew there was something between them._

_"General Cloud?"_

_"Your kidding me." After that suggestion, Robin couldn't help but let a grin crept in as she suggested the next person that came to her mind._

_"What about Kanda?"_

_"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"Robin couldn't help but laughed at that last reply and then sighed. She smiled an apologizing smile at Allen for the last suggestion. She guessed its alright to disguise as a girl again, and gave in to help Allen, after all that's what friends are for, right?_

_"Fine, I'll be your partner, but you owe me for this." Those words left her mouth and Allen widely smiled with hope in his eyes, he'll die if he were to really ask Kanda about this. Nah mostly he'll be dead, if he and Lavi were to force Kanda into a dress. But right now he didn't care, as he enveloped Robin with a hug of gratefulness. Not noticing again, a line of blush that appeared on Robin's face._

_"Thank you! I'll see you downstairs." After that, Allen waved Robin goodbye and gone to his room to get the clothes for the mission. After he was an earshot away from Robin, Robin herself allow her face to glow bright red, however she shook her head to calm down the blush. Questions came in to her head that becomes more confusing as they ever were. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, then why is she blushing in front of Allen? Why did Robin felt as if she really had a heart, and it skipped a beat at seeing Allen's smile? Aren't they friends? So why does she have thoughts about this?_

_For the first time ever, Robin not only experienced feelings for Allen, but also jealously during the mission when the ladies at the ball decided that Allen is handsome unanimously and started to flirt with him. Frankly, she was glad that the mission only lasted one day was over after they confirmed that the majesty isn't targeted anymore. Partially because of Allen's innocence and the other was Robin's fast reaction, that they were able to stop anything happening towards the her majesty, turns out, one of the crown's jewels was also an innocence, and both Allen and Robin were able to secure it before it falls into the Millennium Earl's hands._

"How did you become like this?" The thoughts of how it became like this, ran through Allen as he silently cursed the Earl for doing something like this, to the one he fell in love. Allen himself, knew that it was forbidden to fallen for the enemy, but this enemy had no intention on following the Earl's orders. He was snapped out of his trains of thoughts as he blocked another attack from Robin. Robin's claw is pushing against The Sword of Exorcism. The words that replied to Allen's question, in a trance like state, made his blood ran cold, and his eyes widened.

"I have resolved my loyalty."

_It's been four weeks since Robin's mission with Allen. Komui had sent Allen, Robin, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee to a location where a supposed innocence was located, however the headquarters lost communication with the Finders who have been sent there, so Komui told them to be careful. The beginning to travel to the location was easy, fighting akumas later while trying to locate the innocence was difficult. Two Level 4s were all trigger happy as they set to destroy the supposed innocence they've located at an abandoned house. The exorcists were already there, ready to defeat the akumas and retrieve the innocence. It seems like they don't have trouble at all, and the exorcists have a plan, four to fight and destroy the akumas, and one to find the innocence. However one of the Level 4 noticed the distraction that was distracting its partner, set out to look for the innocence. Allen also noticed that the other Level 4 was gone, and pieces fit together in his mind. After figuring out what the Level 4 was going to do, he took off to the direction where the Level 4 was going through a short cut._

_Robin was so distracted on locating the innocence, that she didn't notice a Level 4 approaching her behind her back. Robin felt that there was a feeling of warm glow somewhere, and found the innocence. Then she felt a familiar pull on her face, and then it clicked in her head. An akuma was coming for the innocence. She swirled around, with the innocence close to her, but it was too late, the akuma threw the purplish ball at her and instinctively Robin shut her eyes. She then heard a crash, but didn't felt the pain that was supposed to consume her whole body. She let one of her eyes opened and was met with confusion on her face, wasn't she supposed to be in pain? She questioned herself, seeing darkness everywhere, not only that but she also felt warmth. That's when the warmth left and the darkness started to move away, revealing Allen with scraps on his face, ashes on his hair, and dirt on him, he was also wearing the innocence, the Crown Clown. The confusion on her face, turn to horror as everything came into place._

_ "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice and on his face, Robin grew more worried when she saw blood trickling down his right arm. Then she remembered, she will ask questions later, and defeating the akuma is top priority. After defeating the level 4 akuma, due to a lot of teamwork and strategy, the innocence was in the safety of the Black Order. However some people mourned because the Finders that have been to that location, are dead. That's when Allen fainted from exhaustion, sadness and relief, before he blacked out, he swore he heard quickened footsteps, and Robin's voice. _

_"ALLEN-KUN!"_

_When Allen came to, he was met with a plain yellow ceiling, and was hooked up to an IV drop on his right arm. He knew that he was in the infirmary at the Black Order Headquarters. That's when he noticed that a pale hand was holding his right hand in a gentle and tight grip, and looked up at the owner of that person's hand._

_"I'm sorry." Allen knew that Robin's body was trembling but her voice was steady when she spoke, and frowned when seeing her at that state. He sat up, even though his back hurt like hell, he didn't care and rests his left hand, the one that was charred and held the innocence, on her shoulder. He frowned even more when she flinched._

_"It's not your fault." But the words, only made it worse when Robin's body began to tremble more than before, not only that but he can see tears trailing down her pale face and along her scar._

_"Baka, you could be dead because of this." Allen's eyes widened a bit, and then soften a bit. She was right, he could've been dead. But even though his friends still care for him, the Directors of the Black Org., thought differently and believed of him as a threat._

_"But I'm alright, aren't I?" No answer and he was met with silence. That made him a bit unnerved and uneasy. He pondered and worried if he had done something wrong or…_

_"Robin-" Before he was able to finish his sentence, he was engulfed with a hug, and felt wet tears on his bandaged chest, dripping all the way down and staining the blanket._

_"I was scared, I was afraid of losing you." Robin continued to cry, not knowing the words that escaped from her mouth and that Allen had heard those words. Allen slowly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. Repeating comforting words to her, and not noticing that both of had two watchers who just came back from another mission to greet Allen. Turns out Lavi and Lenalee suggested that to cheer Robin up from her guilt-ridden state, they suggested she stay with Allen, since Allen's been unconscious for one day._

"So who made you that resolve?" It made him unease as he began to defend himself from another slash that is aiming for him, and avoiding endangering Robin's body. Although the wounds on Allen look severe, they aren't. Robin's body just only got scratches and few bruises.

"…It doesn't hold your concern." Robin's voice sounded lifeless, like in a trance like state or a robotic, before she started to lash out and go for her target.

_It's been half a year and Cross Marian was finally able to lose the people who were put to guard him 24 hours and was able to find Allen. "Who is that person idiot apprentice?" There are few people on the list of Allen's hate list, and one of them was probably his master, even though he respected him as a teacher, he still hate him because he kept avoiding answering the questions Allen wanted to know. His master decided to talk with him, after avoiding the guards and everyone in the Black Headquarters. From a far, Robin was talking to Lenalee, who somehow knew of Robin's true gender secret._

_"That's Robin, master." He grudgingly replied to his master, Allen admired Robin in many ways, her smile, the sparkle in her eyes, even though Robin is actually in a boy's body, and she is an akuma, and the soul is actually a girl, he didn't care. Well maybe, he liked Robin more than a friend, if maybe…_

_"Really, that Robin is pretty feminine for a boy, maybe I should introduce myself." In many years, no one would knew that Allen is able to scare his master, when Cross began to walk over to Robin and Lenalee, only to be blocked by Allen with red eyes and fiery aura around him, also in his Clown Crown form. There are few things Allen never allow Cross to introduce himself to Robin, one was that Cross is a womanizer, two is that Cross is a pervert, three is that he didn't want Robin to be heartbroken, and lastly, Cross's brother wouldn't appreciated about what would happen to his student and start making Cross Marian's life miserable._

_"Don't even think of it!" Though Marian Cross hadn't seen this dark side of Allen for a very long time, its probably for the best if he doesn't anger his apprentice anymore about it._

_"…Is Robin yours, Allen?" Those words struck Allen like lighting, and soon the red eyes are gone as well the fiery aura, however the innocence was still on just in case. Allen thought about the question for a while, and some impish thoughts went into him, turning his face bright red as an apple. His master took his apprentices' silence, and leaned on the wall while taking out a cigarette. Oh well, at least Allen found someone, his master thought before he smirked and couldn't help but jabbed at Allen. _

_"I'll take that as a yes, Allen has finally become a man." General Cross gave himself a ten seconds head start run before the words sunk in to Allen's brain and was able to comprehend what it meant. Soon that's when the whole building of the Black Headquarters shook and the exorcists jumped in hearing the shout._

_"MASTER!" Sadly, General Cross wasn't able to escape back in and ended up being captured before Allen could have his way of revenge on him._

"It is my concern." Allen spoke it as whisper so Robin can only heard it, by then he was only protecting his body from any more damages, aside from scratches, he'll be fine if he kept dodging the attacks Robin aimed at him. There was no change in Robin's emotionless face and Allen already figured that it was the demoness she kept hidden, taken over her, he just want her back to her normal self and he doesn't want to use that way to stop her.  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you, Robin." Imagine the shock from the demoness as it backed away a bit, however Allen's face didn't waver, the serious and concern was still on his face.

_Right after the mission, Robin pulled Allen with her so he would be able to avoid questions and answers from both Lenalee and a curious Lavi, in questioning them whether both Allen and Robin are long lost relatives or just coincidence, or probably more questions later if they were able to answer it. They made it outside of the Black Headquarters, and walk around in silence. Robin was in front of Allen, towing him away from anyone that might listen in to the conversation."Allen-kun."_

_"What is it, Robin-san?" Allen had thought that Robin's voice is a bit strain, like it was trying to hold back something, but he couldn't tell because Robin was facing away from him and it is not in his nature to poke about it._

_"Are you the only person who knew that I am an akuma?"_

_"Yes, and Lenalee as well, she kept it as a secret." She relaxed, at least she hoped that anyone besides her master, Allen, and Lenalee keep it as a secret. "I see."_

_"Why? What's the matter?" Robin was able to hear the concern in Allen's voice and her smiled appeared, as she turned around and faced him with her usual cheerfulness. She just couldn't tell him about a bad feeling she is getting lately as well the seal is starting to weaken a little, just a while ago._

_"Its nothing." Although Allen is suspicious about her sudden quick reply and well her fake smile, he dismissed it as both of them head back in for lunch._

Allen soon flew over to the wall by Robin's claw, his back pain grew fierce as it soared through his body and reached his brain. The demoness slowly walked up to him, as it yelled in a shrill voice. "You can't, I am an akuma."

"I don't care." He replied in a soft voice, as he dodged another attack from Robin.

_"Allen-kun, I have some favors I need to ask." Robin looked very serious when she asked the question against the gentle breeze of the wind. The sunset was amazing from where they are standing in the forest._

_"What is it, Robin-san?" When he replied, Robin blushed a bit when she thought of her first favor._

_"Could you just call me Robin, and I'll call you Allen?" Although he has no problem in calling peoples name by their first name, he didn't know why Robin was blushing bright red when she ask about this question. But then again, in Japanese culture, if you called a person by their first name, it means your close to them as a close friend, family relative, or lovers._

_Allen blushed at that thought and reply with a stuttering voice. "S-sure."_

_Soon after that, Robin's face returned to serious, as she spell out the words of her fate in her future. "If I ever go berserk, I would like for you to kill me."_

_Allen held his breath, and hesitated, he couldn't think of an answer so to put it. Robin was like the other person who understands what he's going through, the only person who understand who he is, even though he has Number 14th memories implanted in him, she doesn't let sway like the others do and she is also an akuma, but not controlled by the Millennium Earl. He felt rigid, as he lets out the those words that spelled the doom of her fate. "...I understand."_

_Allen felt rigid as he felt arms circled around his body, and felt the familiar wetness on his right shoulder. Strange, he knew that it isn't raining today, and he wasn't that stupid to think of that was the answer. _

_"Thank you." His eyes widen as he heard the tremble that followed in Robin's voice. Her arms clinging to him like her only lifesaver, Allen lets his arms wrapped around Robin and held her tightly._

"Does it matter?" Robin's cold voice asked before striking and continuing to push Allen to the edge so he can slash her back with that Sword of Innocence of his. He readied his block, so he won't able to hurt Robin any further and replied with full emotion as he kept with his concern voice.

"It does to me."

_The bad feeling worsened in Robin's stomach as she stared at the mirror inside her room, the seal is halfway gone and soon she won't be able to control her demon, she sighed as she went out to the hallway and looked down from the balcony. One of those thoughts led to Allen, as she blushed a bit and looked at the empty darkness with a dazed look. Allen was like her second best friend, understands of being feared about but the only difference was she didn't told a soul that she was an akuma, only her master, Allen, Lenalee and the other Lenalee knew. Not to mention, handsome, gentleman, impish and kind, the list could go on as she noticed and continued to blush. More thoughts came in to her mind that made her blush even harder, most of them are unwanted kind of thoughts and shook her head. Robin heard a door close and looked to her left, ah right, her room is few doors to Allen's. Lavi was there as well, and it seems to be a mission they've got is really urgent. Before either of them are able to leave, Lavi and Allen heard someone shouted for Allen's name and look around. That's when the voice got louder along with quickened footsteps gotten closer._

_"Allen, matte!" Allen looked behind him and was surprised to meet a panting Robin who looked like she was trying to get away from the latest Komuirin series, though Lenalee made sure to hide Komui's tools and plans from him, and ran all the way here._

_"Ah Robin!" Allen was very concerned, Robin was still panting and Allen waited for her to get some air in. Allen let Lavi get to the boat that carries him and Lavi to their destination._

_"What is it?"_

_"I-I" Robin knew she has been stuttering, which added to her embarrassment that she is also blushing in front of Allen. Allen's concern for Robin just rose, Robin never stuttered when she was talking to him. He was the one who is stuttering when he is talking to her, well sometimes. He was even more concerned when Robin's face started to turn red. That's when Robin was interrupted by Lavi who was getting impatient by this._

_"Moyashi! Hurry Up! We are going to be late for the mission!" Allen glared at Lavi for the nickname he was still peeved by how it started, and interrupting on what Robin was going to say to him. _

_"It's Allen, baka usagi! I'll be right there." Lavi raised an eyebrow when he saw Robin, and grinned back at Allen, watching the whole scene unfolding. Allen sighed, and returned his attention back to Robin who shook her head at the nickname, and interestingly enough, her face wasn't red._

_"What is it Robin?" Then again, maybe it still is red. Robin was hesitant about confessing her feelings to Allen. Defeating and destroying akumas, she can definitely handle it, but confessing feelings to Allen, that's difficult. Though Lenalee may have an idea on who it is, she would probably wanted to play matchmaker. She then conjured all of her courage and let out the words she would never say to anyone, or even discuss about._

_"Allen, I love you." Robin waited and closed her eyes, waiting for the rejection to come but it never came, she then felt a finger lifted her chin and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Allen face got closer and their lips met. Nothing passionate, nothing rough, just simple, but it was enough to get Robin breathless, beet red and smiling. Lavi's eyes bugled out when he saw the scene, and will probably ask Allen countless questions about it and more answers from Allen._

_Allen was the first to let go of the kiss, and smiled at Robin. He let out the words he has been hiding for a long time well it was a year, since Robin officially became a member of the Black Headquarters. "...I love you as well."_

_"See you after the mission." Allen said as he start to run to the boat that Lavi was in, only to be met with countless questions from Lavi. Robin slowly smiled as she saw the boat carrying Allen and Lavi disappeared, but she let the smile drop and could only hope that the bad feeling of the future doesn't really happen. _

"Akumas like me, don't have hearts. IT'S ALL A LIE!"(A/N: The irony of where the line sort of come from.) Robin went for his head, but Allen was fast enough to dodge it, and parry the claw from getting to close to his body.

"It never was a lie, it's the truth. Even though you don't have a heart, I still care for you as a lover." (Allen)

_"Allen, if I die, I don't want you to suffer the same fate as I've already have." That surprised Allen when Robin told him on their first date. Well it wouldn't considered to be a date, since both of them are hiding the secret from the Black Headquarters, the only people who knew are the Cross brothers, Lavi, Komui, Kanda, and Lenalee, all sworn it to secrecy. Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee and Komui were all told about the whole story about Robin, and were also sworn to secrecy about it. The scary part was that, when they asked Lenalee and Lavi to join with them for lunch, Lavi replied that he was needed in the library, and Lenalee refused because she had 'some unfinished business to do'. The unfinished business does not include the fact that Lenalee had been eying on a certain Japanese samurai by a certain amount of time, Robin thought._

_"Don't worry, I won't." (Allen)_

_"Promise!" (Robin)_

_"I promise Robin-san!" That response made her giggled a bit, for the longest time. Allen hadn't called her with that name for awhile. It also surprised Allen for a while. He hadn't heard Robin laughed for a while. One was probably she had a sad mood around her, which seemed to be growing every single day and another was that she has spent some of her time with Lenalee._

_"What?" Allen asked, he smiled when he heard Robin laughed, who stopped laughing and replied back with a smile, for Allen's earlier question._

_"You hadn't called me that in a while." That's right. He hadn't called her without the honorific for a while. Robin's face soon return to a sad face, with a smile. Allen noted that it had something to do with the sad mood she is in, is it probably the seal is starting to grow weaker as Robin had told him about it earlier or was it probably she was worried about the future of everyone._

_"Just promise me, because I really don't want something bad to happen to you and you're one of the people I've cared..." The sentence made him feel happy as he looked straight into Robin's eyes. Luckily, no one seemed to be in the cafeteria today._

_"I understand, promise." Allen soon hugged Robin closer, and brought her face towards him, as their lips gently connected to each other. Both let go when they hear the door opened and began to talk normally as friends, not as lovers._

"Then die!" Robin shrieked, as she aimed for another fatal blow with her claw.

"Robin! Snap out of it!" Allen shouted back hoping for Robin to come back. But it didn't do any good as he was force to do another block from Robin. The innocence whispered that it would be better if Allen killed the demoness because Robin was no longer able to control it as well the seal was broken. Either that, or Robin would wake up in the worst time and become the fallen one. The arm of innocence takes energy from Robin. However it would be a problem in handling both the seal and the arm. His master's brother once told him that and what would happen if she wasn't careful, though Allen would never let that happen. Though the arm should have exploded, however it didn't and Allen figured that the Millennium Earl had something to do with it.

_Both Allen and Robin were exploring the world of the Ark, it all seems intact and that there were no connection between the new Ark and the old one. The weakening of the seal stopped when both Crosses used their magic to create another seal, overlapping the one Robin, it did not change the face however. They stopped upon a room which used to be occupied by the 14th, and went in._

_"Allen?" (Robin) _

_"Yes?" (Allen)_

_"Can I hear you play that song?" Robin asked, she was referring to the song that had revived the Ark._

_"Why?" (Allen)_

_"Because I want to hear it through my memory." It was a strange answer, Allen thought as he soon pounder on whether it had something to do with the prediction Hevlaska predicted, 'The Fire for the Great Destroyer', it probably involved him since he is the 'Great Destroyer of Time', but there is another possibility that she really wanted to hear it and commit it to memory._

_"That's an odd request..." (Allen)_

_"Yeah, I know. But I really wanted to because I want to carry it with me." Allen played the song, and Robin was able to listen to it with full enjoyment. The fear in her heart disappeared a bit, but she knew it was still there. After bidding farewell and some sleep, the next day. Robin was due to be on a mission with another exorcist. Soon days later, the news of the Robin kidnapped and the death of exorcist came._

"You'll never get my old self back, she is dead. And you are going with her." The demoness spat at Allen as it was trapped with clown belt tied around it, while Allen walks up to his opponent until he was a meter away. He brings his sword up before he said the words that he hoped it was under different circumstances.

"I'm sorry Robin, I really didn't want to do this." Allen brought his sword down and there was blood everywhere, that's when the barrier surrounding the room, lifted, and Lenalee and Lavi who are both worried and concerned about Allen and Robin.

"Oi, Allen!" Lavi banged the door, and was surprised to see Allen opening it with a bit of blood and few scratches on his clothes, and his bangs covering his face.

"Allen?" Lenalee was confused as well and wondered why Allen was depressed. The scratches on Allen's stomach looked like it belonged to a claw, a big one, Lavi observed.

"Where is Robin?" Allen only went out of the room, and held out one of his balled fist and slowly opened it revealing a locket that belonged to Robin. While Lavi and Lenalee stood there in shock, there was no way Robin could die, and the fear increasingly gone over their hearts.

"No way!" Lenalee began to cry while Lavi gave her a reassurance hand on her shoulder to keep her calm down. That's when Lavi noticed that Allen wasn't in front of them anymore, but behind them.

"Allen?" (Lavi)

"I'll be fine, just leave me alone for awhile." Allen wanted to get out of here, Robin's body disintegrated in to dust, leaving only her bow tie, the arm that contains the innocence and her locket. His desire to stop and kill the Millennium Earl grew stronger, as well his hatred for that dreadful man. He walked faster and his tears started to pour in. He stopped when his legs grew tired as he let out a scream along with some sobs.

* * *

The end of the Millennium Earl's terror was long gone and the war has ended. The Heart of Innocence appeared, but then it disappeared forever and left the world or so the story goes. The relief was in the air as people release their breath. The exorcists disappeared one by one, hiding within the existence of the crowd. One by one, they told the story of how Allen stopped the Millennium Earl and end his terror. No one saw Allen since that day, there were countless rumors of whether Allen Walker would appear now or then, but none have been proved and the person became a legend and the story became fabricated and fade. Allen's mysterious disappearance was one of the most intriguing mysteries, that is until now...

Two Centuries Later

The Yami Hikari Koku((A/N: Made the school name up and its also a school with security)) has been busy than ever, the albino boy mused as he looked up to the sky. Komui-sensei has been irrational about his younger sister, Lenalee dating Kanda. He groaned at this, at least Komui-sensei should take his anger out on not the whole school, Reever-sensei had a field day about it and looked almost willing to skip school because of it. He was at least, glad that the school year is over and that today is the second last day of school. His thoughts ended as he heard his name called out to him by Lavi who was waving over to him. Oh right, he was supposed to go and eat with Lavi. He stood up from where he was sitting at the stone wall of the school building and went towards Lavi. That's when he accidentally bumped into someone, papers flew everywhere and books fell on the floor. The albino boy was startled to meet a near identical to himself, except the gender is the opposite, the scar, and the hair style are different. The albino girl was startled until she noticed everything fell on the floor and began to pick it up.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you. I really didn't know where I was going." The girl replied with a shy voice, the uniform hugged her very nicely and the ponytail fell right next to her head as she started to gather the papers, textbooks, and a sketch book. Wait a minute, a sketch book? It was opened and it had a picture of him, colored even, except for the white cape, the uniform, the sword, a wheeled monocle and behind the wheeled monocle is a black and red eye, but the other eye was like his, gray stormy yet calm eyes, and oddly enough, he still has the same scar on his face but he was born with it. The boy in the sketch stood nobly yet sadly, like he lost something very important. Was it a mere coincidence that he looks exactly like the hero in the past with the same name as well? The albino shook his head and started to kneel down and help the girl with getting her stuff.

"No, its okay. Here let me help you." The boy helped her, and their fingers accidentally touched when picking up the last item that was on the floor. Both felt an electric yet warm shock, and looked at each other with curious looks. The albino boy shook his head and handed her the last item, right after he stood up, he helped the other up.

"Thank you." The girl was really happy for the helped, the boy mused. That's when he noticed he was still holding her hand and let it go slowly.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked and wondered why he let her hand go, but brushed it off.

"Mines Allen Walker, what's yours?"

"Robin Evans, pleasure to meet you." He could of swear that he heard that first name before, Robin thought so to, but they never knew each other since this is their first meeting. Shaking out of the train of thoughts, Allen was the first to break out of the silence.

"How about I'll take you out for some lunch, since its my fault, I'll pay for it." Robin blushed at the kindness from Allen, she likes his smile she thought, but she couldn't ruin his plans for today.

"No, you don't have to."

"Its really is my fault that I bumped into you, and besides its really okay."

"Okay, if you insist." Robin smiled, that somehow made Allen a lot happier as he holler at Lavi about the changes of plans.

"Lavi, go ahead of me or annoy Kanda, okay?" The library assistant and student raise an eyebrow at the changes of plans when he noticed the girl right next to Allen as well the smile on the albino boy. He let it slide he guessed, since Allen hadn't smile like that since like ever.

"Sure." Right after the word left the red head mouth, he can see his best friend left with the girl and was holding a conversation with her. Both looked happy and are smiling. Yeah, he will really let this slide, as he turned to the other direction. He wondered what he should do next, until he remembered that Tyki Mikk ask if he could play poker with them.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Yes, I finally finished it! Please Read and Review.


End file.
